Raiders Together
by RelicRaider
Summary: Lara Croft and My OC team up for the first time to save the one person who knows them both. But will they be Friends or Foes?
1. Chapter 1

**Lara's Estate; Surrey, England - July 5, 2005**

Lara Croft was in her study working on the background of an artefact that she was planning on finding soon. Lara heard a knock on the Study door, she looked up from her work and saw her faithful butler Hilary standing and holding a letter attached on a mid-sized package on his silver tray.

"Were you expecting anything?" he asked politely.

"Not really, what is the return address?" asked Lara.

"It appears it doesn't have one, as I believe there isn't anything ticking in it, Bryce just x-rayed it for safety concerns. All he saw was some kind of circular like figures nothing mechanic or electronic."

Lara's face froze, 'Could it be? . . . Nah-h, Alex West and I broke up long ago.' she thought as she got up and took the package and placed it on her desk. She then took her knife out of her left boot and carefully cut the paper off the box, opening the lid she then saw a letter addressed to her, using her knife again she opened the envelope and read it to herself.

"Dear Lady Lara Croft,

It appears your ex. A.K.A. Alex West isn't the only one who stolen an artefact from you. Originally I was trying to find relics that belonged to my ancestor that of which one was stolen, as I was on the hunt to recover it, with (almost) every means necessary. I initially never expected to find them when I did, before recovering the artefact of my ancestor. I hope you understand I returned this to you to not only honor my ancestor but to honour you as well for being a great influence on my life to be the best I can be.

Ms. Croft I hope you accept this as a token of appreciation, and no hard feelings.

I just hope some day I'll the opportunity to meet you in person sometime in the near future. However, I have gotten an really important matter to work on as I have to arrive there as soon as possible.

Sincerely yours,

A Loyal Admirer."

Lara looked up at Hillary, "The sender only left 'A Loyal Admirer' for a signature. Besides that I do know the sender is a she."

"How can you tell it's female?"

"First off, the writing on the letter is written neatly, it looks like this person had put a lot of thought into this, plus she didn't want to make any mistakes."

"What about the signature?"

"That I am not certain whoever this or they; 'Admirer' is I'll see to it that I find her before she does."

Lara then took out the stuffing out of the box, then removed bubble wrap, then velvet cloth covering the circular shaped artifacts to which was her prayer wheels. Lara was astonished.

"Looks like she knew this was my most cherished possession, I must be highly admired by her if she knew this."

 **Somewhere in London**

I had just arrived back to my hotel room. I sat down on the bed as I knew exactly how I felt . . . Like an complete Canadian idiot. Why did I go through all the secrecy just to deliver an package to the one person I had admired greatly, that I could-. No, should have got the chance to meet. I wasn't sure what I was thinking then but it definitely seems stupid now.

'No,' I thought knowing 'she'd rather find it herself that someone finding it for her. Heck I would do the same too.' I knew I could be wrong, really, really wrong, not like I have been wrong about myself before. I took off the UPS uniform I wore as I changed into my regular clothes. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" I called using the British accent in my voice.

"Milady, come on I know it's you!" called my new assistant Marx, "I just returned the Truck."

"Sorry, Marx." I said in my regular voice as I grabbed a housecoat then opened the door, "You knew me since I started being the main enemy of mine was your Ex- Master."

"Ah yes he who put pain and suffering onto you and your family."

"You know there is more to that."

"True Milady Melanie, but it is the best thing for both you and your Idol."

"Don't remind me that you were the one who convinced me to do it at last minute." I said with a sigh as he knew I was having second thoughts. "And one more thing, don't call me 'Milady', yet please and thank you."

Lara struggled as she searched for the person who sent her the package, returning to her what was rightfully hers. Her next clue was the paper, it's texture felt odd to her in a way, she had a friend who worked in the Forensics Unit at the London Police station. It was traced to an hotel not too far from her current location.

Once approaching the Manager he told her that she was out of the country, the lady was under an Alias as 'Anne Shirley' and had tattoo on her left arm, one being some sort Celtic knot circle with two animals facing each other. The Manager remembered that she came with strict security from Her Majesty's Secret Service, and the Queen herself was with her for tea twice, the bad news according to him was that she didn't say where she was from plus he couldn't remember what she looked like besides the tattoo. Yet he knew she wasn't an American, and very well educated in many fields.

Lara didn't know what to do now, Buckingham Palace was denying that the Manager's statement about the visit and the Lady too. Through the more recent events Lara had nearly forgotten about her search to thank the person who sent her prayer wheels back. Yet she didn't realise the answer might be right under her nose; staring right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 30- The Lost Temple of Artemis, Greece**

James Newrick wasn't sure if he could do this alone, yet he knew he had went through worst as he used his G.P.S. as he got closer to the co-ordinates to the Lost Temple of Artemis the Goddess of the Moon, and Hunting. He knew it had been a while since the last time he was here, and he knew what exactly happened on that last mission, he had to get one person out of a tomb that was stabbed through the torso then bomb bombarded by a Landslide.

His only regret was about this one person who happened to be his protégé because he blamed himself for not telling that person that the artefact had the power to change the person's life purpose, he never thought it would turn out to be true. Now he does it on his own, but he would never tell or confirm who his protégé was, for some believed his protégé was dead because the last time he was here in Greece there was an horrible landslide and the protégé was in the middle of it.

Yet not far from his position a pair of binoculars hidden high up by the limbs and leaves from the trees. They watched him sharply like a hawk as he headed deeper into the land of Legend where the temple once or could still be standing.

"James, do you know what you're doing?" said a female British voice from his Watcher, as the binoculars lowered as a pair of brown eyes blink, as an smile appears on the Watcher's face, "Well, I hope you don't mind company, then."

The Watcher jumps out of the tree as she heads for her all terrain vehicle an Land Rover Jeep, modified for her adventure purposes; and the first thing she grabbed was her gun belt with twin pistols fully loaded and ready, it was none other than Lara Croft Tomb Raider.

Lara then caught up with him. She exited out of her Jeep and peeked out of the Bushes carefully. 'That's odd, he knows where he's going, like he's been here before, why didn't he tell that to me?' Thought Lara as she observed James as he explored the terrain around him then headed into the Temple.

James had a feeling he was being followed, yet when he turned he saw nothing. He scanned the area carefully, he still saw nothing, he knew he had to be careful. He knew whoever it was, that was after 'The Silver Star' one of the sacred symbols of the Goddess Artemis. Like the rest of the Family; James hated surprises, then like both Lara and his Former Protégé which hated; certain Secret Societies, yet both he and the Protégé hated most of all was Private Collectors with a passion. James didn't always work alone, he sometimes had a friend (being her) or a family member with him during his travels. He always mentioned his family but she was never introduced to them, the fact is she was either too busy to meet up with him or what he said 'vice versa on my side'.

Lara sighed as she turned slowly from her hiding place in the shadows to see James had turned his back. She knew he was always hiding something, mainly personal, yet he had been there for her as an best friend. Not because his birthday was the 15th of May, she sensed it was his nature to act as an younger or older brother. He seemed very much like her Father in a few ways, and one of them was how he inspired her to never forget who she was and to keep her dreams/goals alive. James had almost have been there for her ever since they first met in University long ago.

Lara then noticed something new, James was armed with a hunting rifle with an optic scope attached. Lara knew James hated guns, but why did he have one with him this time? Lara then hid again as he was about to turned around. She waited ten seconds, then she turned around to observe James as he threw a stone to activate the trap to see spears flying from most directions. James then knelt down took the rifle, looked around with the scope then he snipped and defused the trap with one bullet.

Lara was both impressed and surprised as she watched his back as she followed James further into the Tomb's hallway. 'Not bad James. Not bad at all.' she thought as they continued on in the tomb.

 **August 20- Kandahar, Afghanistan; US/ Canadian Military Airfield**

I wish I was home to help Celebrate my Parent's 24th Wedding Anniversary on the 4th, then Dad's Birthday two days later, but here I am in Kandahar, Afghanistan, it's hotter than the hell I've been to long, long ago.

I was in my tent doing work on my Laptop Computer on one of the transcripts of artifacts that I had a team record for me on my Digital Camcorder earlier. I took a break to check my emails, I only check them once a day here, twice when at home. I found one from James, I smiled as I clicked it then saw a picture of him at an tent entrance holding a Silver anulk with the 'Eye of Isis' inside the loop.

"Hi." said his voice. I turned and saw him smiling and holding the Anulk. I got up and gave him a big hug. "How are you doing Sissy?" He asked.

"Oh you know me; Finding artefacts and discovering their history their Mythological secrets, kicking bad butts, Flying fast over the sound barrier in the F-18's. Not like it's the usual Raid routine." I said as I let go.

"Oh yeah. Locating artefacts, stopping evil, and saving the world; that usual?"

"I'm still technically new to the 'Saving the World' part, and you should add promoting justice to that too. You said The Tomb Raider's description, mine's more complex, I'd guess."

"See, you always know what I missed in anything we done."

"Relax would yah? So what are you doing here, Bro?" I asked, changing the subject for his sake.

"Well since I was the Middle East I thought I'd stop by and visit my Sister like Cousin. I found this I thought I'd give it for you for luck since you are in the hell- hole of Terrorism." he said as he gave me the Anulk of Isis.

James sat on my bunk as I sat down at my desk chair. It wasn't much to live in an cramp Military tent, but I made it home for the while I got here. I placed the Anulk beside my laptop, he knew what I could be thinking.

"James, you know I wouldn't accept an artifact as a gift, but that is how you got me into this." I said, a bit tired.

"Yah I know; you'd 'rather earn it than receive it'." he quoted to something I had said long ago, "How about having it for Safekeeping then?"

"Well, nobody would suspect it to be here in my custody while in the War Zone. I guess that should be something to consider." I said.

Yet, I had a strange feeling that there was something he knew about the Anulk. That he wanted me to find out, but he never let on what the bigger picture was or could be. "Why don't I show you around the place?" I offered.

"You mean your research on Afghan artefacts Sector?" he corrected me as I burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 5- Castle Manor; Moncton, New Brunswick Canada.**

In the Manor we shared, James was in the Library doing research on a project on his laptop computer. He had been working at this for a long time, yet he was looking for flaws in his so called research, something he's never done before in a long while since his divorce during the winter at the beginning of this year.

Humphrey came in as he had given him a cup of coffee and a snack to help him fight fatigue for the time being. James nodded his head thanking the old man as he left him to continue his project. It was getting late in the evening, he knew that, yet he was positive that what he was being watched somehow and he wasn't sure why. Within seconds he notices the phone ringing, he picks it up.

"Hello?" said James.

"Hello James." said the familiar British accented female voice whom was in her home in Surrey, England. James didn't need to narrow it down, her voice said it all.

"Ah, Lara nice to hear you again. How long was it- oh yes it was a few months ago when you beat me to that Stupid Silver Star in Greece."

"Oh James, you are quite amusing when you're mad." she giggled, as she went on to tease him "And I hear you're taking it pretty well."

"Awe Lara. . ." James quickly looked around the room, "Drat! Me without my thesaurus! I guess there are no words to describe how my reaction was when you went under my nose and snatched it from me."

Lara puts her hand on the phone then she laughs, she stops as she returns the phone to her ear, "Sorry James, I couldn't help it. Besides I was getting back at you, I suppose you forgotten April Fool's day in Sudan?"

"Yeah, as if I never knew what makes you laugh, now." said James sarcastically, "But on the bright side, it still didn't top on of the tricks my protégé pulled." as he attached the headset to his cell and placed it on his head, as he returned to his work.

"Really? Competition was never my favorite thing, yet I do make a few exceptions." began Lara as she heard his fingers tapping on his keyboard, "So James, what are you working on?"

"Would you please promise me that you wouldn't get this before I do? I know you're concerned about me but I want to do this one alone."

"Alright just this once James, for good time sake you can have the glory."

"Thanks Lara, I've been researching this one since University." he said relieved.

"So that's what you've been working on before our old study hours."

"Well there were others but I have been researching this one the longest. I'm almost done researching possible traps."

"I know you hate surprises."

"Yeah especially when you come out of nowhere and take what I'm after when I'm only an millimetre away!"

"Oh James I was just watching your back, making sure it wouldn't possess you in case if it did. So I ask again what is it you're looking for this time?"

"Oh just the Idol of the Falcon God Horus, so far some of the legends say that this Idol has the double crown of Egypt being his father's Osiris, they then go into detail of description and says some kind of mumbo jumbo that the crown possesses some kind of power to rule the world. However they all say only one can wear the crown, that I think must be by head size I guess." he explained.

"You guess?"

"Like I said the legends only say that one can wear it Lara. Although the God used it for good, it's said some pharaohs and their enemies used it for evil purposes. I was making an educated guess based on the facts. Look, I've got a few calls to make, why don't I call you later? I promised the Toronto Museum that I'd bring it."

"Sure, hear you later." she said as she hung up her phone.

"Bye Lara." said James as he reached for his cell again and dialled the number at the main office at the Toronto Museum.

At the Toronto Museum; Dr. McDonald the curator in the museum who is in his late 50's picks up the phone. Behind him are three men with face masks on their faces and they all have handguns with silencers attached. His office phone rings and he immediately picks it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said in a shaken voice.

"Hey Mac, are you alright?" asked James, he suddenly got the sinking feeling something wasn't right.

"I'm fine," he said as one man pressed his gun to his head, "How are you doing on the crown?"

James then realised what was going on over there.

"Uh, I think I'll call back." was his reply as he immediately hung up.

He knew told nobody but Lara, and Mac about the Crown, but he knew it could be one of many people who would want capture the Crown to use for evil Purposes. 'How would anyone find out? I didn't tell anyone but Lara, Mel and my son; Timmy.' He thought as he stood there for one second, he began to suspect his ex-wife she'd do anything for money and drugs, but he knew he had sole custody on Timmy. He knew whoever it was, was very smart, but he knew it couldn't be anyone of his or employees.

James shouted to Humphrey to bring his suitcase that he had already packed that was lying on his bed. James then makes another call which would be his last.

"Operator get me the Canadian Military base in Kandahar, Afghanistan its an emergency." he paused and waited. "Thanks. Hello General. Yes, I know this is going to cost me a bundle! Look I don't have much time to explain this, I need you to contact my cousin Commander Hansen to check the email account. It's Urgent!"

Outside the house 10 men armed and dangerous surround the house, inside James hangs up the phone and quickly sends an email of information to mhansenrr , then destroys his floppy disks in the blazing fire in the fireplace.

He grabs his loaded handgun and starts firing as he tries to make an escape, after killing two bad guys he gets shot with a tranquilizer in the back. James collapsed as Humphrey watched the remaining men take James unconscious in into their van and drive off into the darkness of the night. Whoever these men were, Humphrey knew just by observing that they wanted him alive . . . For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Location Unknown

It was in dark a large, empty warehouse James painfully wakes up slowly, he knows that he is tied up tightly into a wooden chair. James then hears the flapping propellers of a helicopter coming from a distance outside. The light suddenly turn on over his head, James squints his eyes, footsteps are heard, they get louder and closer. James's eyes finally adjusts to the light and he growls when sees the Leader's face, then the Leader quickly steps back into the shadows to hide once again.

"You are not going to get away with this!" growled James to the Present Leader hiding in the shadows.

"Oh I don't think so, Dr. James Hansen. Even though your little Sister isn't here to save you." said The Leader in the shadows.

"Oh the Gals can surprise you."

"Oh I doubt it. I know you have it all memorized off by heart Dr. Newrick, you may think you have fooled me once and for all but I'm taking a different approach than my master once did years ago."

"You're still forgetting something…." said James as the leader knocked him out… again.

 **Castle Manor**

The Local RCMP and Forensic units are combing for clues for evidence and possible clues that James is alive finally plus clues on his whereabouts. A family friend Constable Terry Kennedy was calmly questioning Humphrey in the kitchen. They were at the table drinking tea/coffee. Poor Humphrey was still in shock, tried to drink his tea with shaky hands. Kennedy pitied the old man, 'How can he do this to himself? Oh well He'll be glad when this is over I guess.' he thought, 'but how in blazes, is that going to happen?'

"James seemed to know what he was doing I just wish I could've helped him some more . . ." said Humphrey sadly.

"Don't worry, Humphrey. James is a good man, he's hard to kill." said Con. Kennedy.

"Only when Miss Melanie is around, but I can be wrong he knows many people."

"Well I wish she was here, she'd solve this within seconds." muttered Kennedy as he heard the phone then rang, "I'll get it for you Humphrey," Offered Kennedy.

"Thank you, Kennedy."

"You're welcome, Humphrey."

 **Lara's Estate**

Lara had just finished looking in her photo album, inside there were pictures of their memories as students in University, mostly the pictures of them goofing off, and the end results of their bets on each other. 'He's definitely a good sport.' she thought, then she looked to see what time it was, it was getting late, what was taking him so long? Lara decided to call James again.

"Hello?" said an unfamiliar man's voice. She lifted an eyebrow as she looked at the caller display on her phone as the number she had dialled as she saw was the right number.

"Hello, May I ask where is Dr. James Hansen?" asked Lara.

"May I please ask who am I talking to?" asked the man, politely.

"Lady Lara Croft, and I ask the same of you."

"I'm Constable Kennedy from the Moncton-Codiac RCMP. I'm an friend of Dr. James Newrick's extended family. Can you give me a minute, please and thank you?"

"Certainly." she said, 'Now what would the RCMP want with James?' she thought as she waited.

"Humphrey can one of these people be Lara Croft?" asked Kennedy to Humphrey whom was still at the table.

"Lady Lara Croft, yes of course. They were friends since University. I have met her briefly in England right before I started work here." explained Humphrey calming down quickly.

Kennedy returned to the phone "Lady Croft, I really hate to say this but Dr. Newrick has been kidnapped just an hour ago. Do you have any Idea why Ms. Croft?"

Lara paused for a second as nothing came to her mind, "I'm not too sure at the moment Constable Kennedy."

"Well, Thank you anyway we're hitting dead ends here."

After chatting with Constable Kennedy, she hung up her phone. She wished she could help in some way, suddenly she then realised everything. 'Dead? Oh No! Not the Crown of Osiris! How can I be so stupid?' she thought.

"Lara is there a problem?" asked Hillary who had her snack on his tray.

"Hillary you remember Dr. James Newrick right?"

"He's like a brother to you, yet less adventurous than you are though."

"He's in trouble and I know what the kidnappers want."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you I promised James."

"Are you alright? You're almost in a panic Lara. I haven't seen you panic in a long time."

"The artefact is in Egypt."

"Well It's better of to face it Lara, than to stay here while the fate of mankind is in the hands of evil and let a good friend die."

"Thanks Hilary, I guess I'm going to Egypt." she said as she went to pack up, "Hillary can you give me another good reason why I should return to Egypt?"

"Well, who knows what power that artefact can do."

"I have a theory but I'm going to make sure they don't get too far." said Lara as she went to her phone to make a favour call. After the call she got everything in order as she got ready, to face the place she swore she would never return. Lara had a gut feeling that something else besides surprises; was going to show up in her path.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking in the halls of Castle Manor my present home, outside I saw the rain pouring hard as the thunder and lightning cracked, as some lit the house as if someone turned them all on for a split second. It was dark as I tried to turn on an light switch as I saw there was a power failure, I turned around to see Humphrey behind me then I saw his face change as it went white. I turned as I saw an wall mirror (6 feet tall by 2.5 feet) with an figure replacing mine as I drew closer to it I saw it was . . . Wasn't my ancestor, nor my mysterious partner Prophet or my dead sibling, but the person was My Idol . . .

 **October 6- Kandahar, Afghanistan; US/ Canadian Military Airfield**

The alarming, extremely loud, annoying music of the trumpet playing woke up the whole base, Americans, Germans, Brits, and Us . . . The Canadians; the Peacekeepers of the UN. "Thanks to Lester B. Pearson. If it wasn't for you we'd never be here.' I thought sarcastically as I began my morning and the Day.

I was tired and I missed my family and friends back home in the Maritimes in Canada. I have been so busy I didn't get a chance to contact anyone for a while now. Although I was having an great time here I knew it wasn't going to last long, even through this so called war. I was glad Canada decided to stick with the UN on the issue of Iraq, I've been there, it wasn't all an good experience but I did learn a lot there.

I had lost a lot of weight here too, I was 125 pounds now 115 and if I stay longer I wouldn't be able to fly F-18's any more until I gain my weight back, but I also might come home like a walking skeleton. On a good side my hair is longer (even my bangs), I have a tan although it takes almost forever for my skin to tan up.

I left the tent as I went to the Locker room, everyone was reading their mail, and so was I but not for long it was making me homesick. I've been here for longer than 4 weeks now, I know I don't like staying some places less than one week but why was I here, there were an odd number of small artefacts found and I was asked to investigate it further. I have also located and retrieved all the artefacts, had fun taking some Taliban soldiers prisoner. Besides I have a great flying/combat profile, and have a great reputation here too. However, I and others knew I couldn't stay here forever, I wanted to go back to my regular duty as the Relic Raider.

"Commander Hansen, come with me I think we should talk." I turned to see the General Johnson behind me, I saluted to him then I forced a smile onto my face as we went to his office not far from the airfield. "Please take a seat." he offered as he sat in his chair behind the cheap desk covered with maps, papers, and disks which surrounded his laptop computer.

"This isn't easy to say this, but the Prime Minister thinks you should go back to doing what you do best Relic Raider." 'Was he reading my mind or did Prophet tell him?' I thought.

"Sir you know I want to serve my country." said I calmly.

"Hansen, but you had a choice and we needed your expertise over here. I should have said this earlier but your Brother called, he says it's urgent he wants you to check your email immediately." He and I went to the Computer Access centre as I read was the email.

" _Sissy;_

 _This isn't easy for me to say but I'm being held hostage by an Secret Society which they are forcing me to take them to the 'Crown of Osiris', and I want you to stop them from getting the crown, if they kill me, you know what to do. Sis I fear this might be the last time you hear from me. I want you to know I'll always be your big brother and you will always be my sister, tell your Mom and Dad I love them for me, same for A and G, I hope everything goes well for them._

 _Your Cousin and Brother;_

 _Bye X 5,_

 _James_

 _PS: Take good care of Timothy if anything happens to me._ "

I looked at the General, he saw that I was now determined as the information that I had downloaded and printed off.

"Now that's the girl I know, pack up and you will be taking a flight to Egypt in 30 minutes."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Relic Raider?"

"You're right I do need some time off over here."

"How about never coming back? Since you have done your part over here."

"I can live with that." said I as I left heading to my tent.

"Hey where ya headin Hansen?" It was Tony my co-pilot standing with a few friends and fans at the tent's entrance. All of them had concerned looks on their faces and I knew they were worried for me.

"Prime Minister's orders, and my big Brother got into some trouble with a Secret Society, . . . again." I briefly explained as I packed my clothes and gear.

"How bad is it this time?" asked Kelly, Tony's sister.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have to go A.S.A.P."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Tony.

"Well I'll come for a visit, the Prime Minister thinks I should go back to doing my unusual life occupation."

"I guess I think you need it Melanie," said my room-mate Jessica, "You've had fun here, but you're used to being on your own Relic Raider."

"I'm going to miss everyone here, but I'll write letter or an email to you guys if that's ok." I said as I continued packing.

I had only limited gear compared to what I usually have, and I didn't have any of my high tech gadgets, but I know what I have right now would be put to good use. I know this wouldn't be easy, unless I steal (or in my case, borrow) what I find on my oncoming evil foes. I stopped to think a while, I was happy that I was re-assigned, and that I was going to see my family again, but why did I have a feeling that was something or someone else was coming the same direction?

Later after I was all packed I saw all my friends and Fans from North America all united as they stood at attention in a line at myride. I smiled at them all and they saluted to me as I walked up the ramp into the Hercules. Although I knew the war wasn't getting close to an end, it was over for me as an different adventure was starting. I didn't know how different, yet I knew I was ready to welcome what comes for me or at me.


End file.
